


The Letters of Summer

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans begin to write to each other in the summer of their sixth year. But things aren't always so calm. Especially with a certain Sirius Black around. With James attempt at courting Lily, Sirius messing things up (as usual), and dear Remus trying to get everything back to normal.





	1. The Letters Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N Disclaimer. I do not own JKR nor do I own her books. I do not own her characters. I own nothing. Yay go me. This is the only disclaimer I am going to put up. So don't sue me.  
These letters were authored by Hadhirah and Steph. Hadhirah wrote the letters from James and Steph (me) wrote the letters from Lily. We both hope you like it.**

Chapter One. The letters begin.  
Dear Lily,   
How are you doing? I am simply writing to you to inquire to how you are spending your summer. I know you love going back home- it's different then the Wizarding world isn't it? Moony (Remus) warned me that you would send Howler's after me if I write to you, but hey, I think I'll take the risk. After all I'm not really stalking you and I'm being polite. Give me a chance and reply. Sirius is staying over at my place. Remus too. Peter is apparently in Italy with his relatives. Poor kid.   
Anyways, give me a break and reply Lily. Even as a friend.  
Yours sincerely,  
James H. Potter

 

James,  
Ok, I will give you a chance. Stuff up and I will not talk to you again. Okay?  
As for my holidays, they are good. My sister is being a pain in the neck though. She is getting married soon to this man called Vernon. My parents are making be a bride's maid at the wedding. I have to wear this awful pink frilly dress. You should see it. Horrible. It's good to see my parents though.   
How is that hellion Sirius? Not getting into too much trouble I hope. As for your parents I feel sorry for them. Two troublemakers on their hands. How do they cope?

Regards,  
Lily Evans.


	2. The Second Lot of Letters

**A/N James, Sirius and Remus are using a special quill (sort of like Rita's quill) so they don't have to write. Lily doesn't know of this and just thinks the boys are weird. All it basically does is records whatever is said in the room down on paper. Hope that explains it for you.**

 

Dear Lily,  
I'm delighted to see that you've replied! Okay I shall try not to 

Hi sugar! It's Sirius here. I'm insulted that you called me a hellion- ah but my family's called me worst. I forgive you love. You must be wondering where Prongs (James) went off. He's been so excited since you replied; honestly I think he's showing it off to everyone he's met. Anyways, I've come to his rescue while he's distracted! (I think he wet himself and is changing...)  
Glad to hear your doing well love. And surely your exaggerating about how horrible you look in that wedding dress your gonna have to wear. You look fantastic in everything you wear! You always do.

Lily, this is James again. Sorry about that! Sirius strolled into my room and poured a jug of pumpkin juice over my head and then took over my letter while I left to clean up. I seriously tried to throw it out and write it all over again but he told me he would just get it back and write it back again. He's weird enough so here we are. Anyways, as I was saying before Sirius disturbed me, I shall try not to 'stuff up' as you so eloquently put it. And, I agree with what Sirius said. I'm sure you don't look too remotely horrid in the dress- although I guess pink clashes with auburn hair. Heh. My parent's adore having Sirius over, even though they pretend to grumble and moan about how many white hairs they get from us making mischief in school and at home. Mum says she's glad Remus is here. She reckon's he'll set us right. Too bad she doesn't know Moony can be as bad as us when he wants to be! What about you Lily? Are your friends staying over at your house for the summer?  
Sincerely,  
James H. Potter

 

James,  
Is it okay to be officially freaked out by the both of you? I see that Sirius still refuses to call me by my proper name. Must I keep reminding you that my name is Lily? Not sugar. Not love. Simply Lily.   
As for the pumpkin juice I don't think I want to know why he poured pumpkin juice over you James. Was it in retaliation to a prank you pulled on him? Or was it because he simply was acting his usual annoying self?  
Petunia's wedding is in two weeks. She is running around the house like a lunatic. It's actually quite funny. They made a double order on the cake. So now there are two cakes instead of one. At the moment she is shrieking down the phone at the cake store manager that she didn't order two but one!!! You should really hear her. I am having trouble writing this right now, as it is that funny.  
Anyway, how is Remus. If he reads this then hello Remus. How are you? I hope your parents are feeling better. They were sick an awful lot during the past year.  
I also hope your cat hasn't run away from you again. Perhaps you should buy a cat tracker. You needed a lot of help from me during the year to find it.  
Regards,  
Lily.


	3. Sirius The Troublemaker

Dear Lily,  
I'm going to let Padfoot write for a bit (A BIT Padfoot, hear that??) and probably Moony as well later on when he's come back from our Library. This is to prevent more pumpkin juice and worst things being poured down my neck. 

Hello my love! Hah, too bad dear. Those are all my pet names for you. It means that you're a real good friend of mine- even though I'm not one of yours. Or am I??? Don't get jealous Prongs if the lady likes me more then you. I have- what do you call it? Ah yes- charm, class, sophistication, good looks, good looks and more good looks. Sorry Jamesie. Hah you should see his face Lils if you call him Jamesie. Or Jamesiekins. It's great honestly. You should try it out some time when we get back to Hogwarts. Must be busy at your place. Why not do a few more pranks just to liven things up a bit eh? I can lend you a biting tea cup and some frog spawn soap that can be charmed to look like any regular colour from its green, sickly original one. I'm aghast that you find me annoying pet! I've never thought about you that way before! I'm hurt love, positively heartbroken. To answer your question, I did it because I wanted to. So I did. Simple. We Marauders believe, with the exception of Moony, if it's fun and annoys the hell out of someone why not do it? All right love, I've got to go. My time limit is almost up. James only let me have five minutes. He said something about boring you to tears. I'm not boring you to tears am I, Lil? Anyways, for the cheek of that I charmed his walls to glow neon pink- I'm wearing my favorite pair of sunglasses as I write this to you. No I'm not changing it back James. You figure it out! Geez...anyways, that's gonna keep him occupied for a bit. It's Moony's turn now instead of James. HAH serves you right Prongs! Bye lovie! Take care and write soon! 

Good lord Sirius you wrote so much!   
Hi Lily, how are you doing? Er, I was trying to help James just now but Sirius forced me to write to you so erm...yeah. James is still trying to charm his walls back to normal. I borrowed another pair of Padfoot's sunglasses in the mean time. Oh dear- it just turned lime green. My cat's doing fine although right now I sent it to Mother to take care of. Mrs. Potter has this er stray dog that she let's come into the Potter Mansion's grounds. It's rather friendly. I've seen it a few times. Though my cat Isabelle wouldn't like the dog. We've come to call it Snuffles. Oh my, this letter has gone very long. Sirius this is your fault now. I'm terribly sorry Lily. SIRIUS! God- I better go. Sirius and James are starting to duel- or in other words tearing this place up. SIRIUS BLACK! Bye Lily, take care.

AND DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!   
Hi Lily! God sorry about that. As you've probably read, Remus must have filled you in on the details, Sirius hexed my walls neon pink. When I tried to change them back they started to go lime green. Good Merlin was it annoying. Remus managed to charm it back and stopped me from killing Sirius on the spot- he's laughing in the background by the way. God...I hope your well Lily. Darn there goes the lunch gong. Take care and I'll try to write more next time.  
From the three marauders,  
James H. Potter, Handsome, Dashing, Cute, Hot, Sexy, Ravishing etc. (ENOUGH SIRIUS!) Sirius, Remus J. Lupin 

 

James, Sirius and Remus,  
Hello everyone. Reading your letter was... erm... amusing I must say. But it must be said. The three of you, well maybe not Remus so much, all have issues. I suggest you see a therapist.   
I guess I have a confession to make though... when I saw your owl flying towards my window today... well I was happy to see it. Don't take that in a wrong way but well, I guess you have changed a little and I like it. So I guess we can be friends now?   
Sirius. Please stop with those names. They are driving me insane. And as for calling James Jamsie... it will never happen. Never. You hear? I happen to hate that name. Thanks for the offer for pranks but I'm okay, really, I am sure I shall surivive.  
Also, what is it with you calling each other by those nicknames? Padfoot is Sirius right? And Prongs would be James... so Moony is Remus. These aren't crude names are they?   
Oh and the lot of you need to stop shouting each other through your writing. It isn't normal. Really I suggest you all see a therapist.  
Lots of love,  
Lily.


	4. Slowly becoming friends

Dearest Lily,  
I got your letter and found it- SIRIUS!

Love, you've insulted me for the fourth time in our letter writing! I'm beginning to think you're actually serious (no pun intended) about what you say! Oh and if you're worried about James, I snatched his quill away and dragged him down to the second landing and locked him in the bathroom down there. Don't worry. He'll find a way out. Prongs isn't that idiotic. It's nice to hear you find us amusing- we find ourselves hilarious though, just like Hogwarts. Oh well. It's a start. Why, my love, we've always been friends! Since the day you were born- it's just you never really accepted us that much. Something about ego I believe...oh but all that's gonna' change this year 'cause we're graduating babe! WHOO! Hehehehe- oh damn, there's James. Gotta' fly love! Write back!

SIRIUS! I'm gonna kill you!   
Sorry about that Lily. Padfoot is driving me nuts! HE should be the one going to a therapist, oh yes. He has serious Sirius mental issues. Merlin, did you know what he did to me? He dragged me down to the second landing of the mansion, filled the bathtub with water, threw me in and locked me inside. I'm DRENCHED! Aurggh. So I apologize if the parchment looks wet and damp in some places and the ink is slightly smudged. Point fingers at Sirius. The names. Well. Me and Padfoot have er real reason for our names. They just sound good together don't you think? Prongs and Padfoot. Moony is because he's er sort of calm you know? Like the moon? Oh that reminds me. Remus isn't able to write to you today because he's helping my mum out in the garden. Apparently they both have green thumbs. Hmm. Oh and looks like Snuffle's joined them. Did my friends tell you about him? He's...he's this stray dog that likes to come onto the grounds sometimes. And because he's tame Mum let's us play with him. Yeah. Remus is playing with old Snuffles. I reckon' I'm going to join them. Bye Lily.   
Sincerely,  
James H. Potter 

 

Dear James,  
It was good to hear from you again. I hadn't heard from you in a while.  
It is really boring around here. I haven't been able to see my friends since school broke up. Dorcas lives in Scotland and Alice in Newcastle. So they are a tad far a way to visit. My parents aren't hooked up with the Floo Network.  
This Snuffles sounds really cute. I love dogs. What does he look like? It's a real shame that he is a stray. Maybe you could let him into your family. It seems like your mother doesn't mind all that much.  
The wedding is coming up soon. God help me. I've heard nothing other 'does the colour suit me,' and 'will Vernon like this eye shadow?'   
Please save me James. Before I go mad. Maybe if I go mad then I won't have to go to the wedding. That is a possibility.  
One moment James, I need to go find Petunia.

It didn't work. I'm still normal just annoyed now. My life is a disaster.

Sirius, you really shouldn't lock James in the bathroom. He has issues as it is. Just think what that sort of thing will do to him.   
And also you haven't known me since the day I was born. I only met you in first year and that was when you dumped a bucket of water on me. I still don't know why you did that either. Maybe you would like to tell me now seeing as we are friends now. And you do have huge egos. Denying it just proves that you do because you don't want to admit that there is anything wrong with you. Oh and by the way Sirius, I enjoy insulting you. It makes up for all the years you insulted and made fun of me.  
Well, my mother is calling me to do something about this stupid wedding, I must dash. Take care both of you. Hope you are having a better time then me. Knowing the both of you, you probably are.  
Lots of love,  
Lily.


	5. Preparing for a wedding

Dear Lily,  
Yes sorry about not writing immediately after you wrote to us. We were rather busy. Sirius is lying on the bed cursing and swearing at me- I tripped him down the stairs for locking me in the bathroom and he now has a bloody nose and twisted ankle. Don't worry. He's not too roughed up. But he can't write or move for a bit. Heh. Serve him right. So this letter will be pretty sane for you to read. No crazy stuff- unless you actually ENJOY all those crazy, hectic, mad and yet funny letters we send to you. Oh Remus is here. All right Lily take care!

Sirius shut up...oh hi Lily. How are you doing? Sorry about the other time- I was helping Mrs. Potter tend to the roses in her garden. She enjoys gardening and I was born with a green thumb so I decided to lend her a hand- after all she is letting me stay over in the holidays. It's the most I can do for her. James stop poking Sirius. Living here is probably more hectic then your place though. You always have to watch your back. But its fun in a weird way. Hehehehe. Yes you're right we're having a great time here- although we feel really sorry for you Lily. Really sorry- what's that Prongs? Yeah...no...no...yeah she might- Padfoot shut up. Well Lily...James here- what's that Prongs? Oh. Sorry Lily. I mean...oh never mind. I've got to go. The marauders have plans. Sirius says "Keep on smiling sugar!"  
Regards from the Marauders

 

Dear James, Sirius and Remus,  
Wow, what a peaceful letter, almost. Remus I must say you are strange in writing down what is happening outside of the letter. Your conversations with James and Sirius. Now that I think about it though, all of you do tend to do that. Must be a "Marauder" thing eh?  
Sirius, what did you do to James to make him trip you down the stairs? Because if you did anything to him I'm guessing you probably deserved it. If not then James, that was uncalled for. However, I hope you get well soon Sirius and I am sure if you ask James's mother she will fix you up with a healing spell.  
Remus, you like gardening? That's something we share in common. You and I both have green thumbs eh? Just out of curiosity what is your favourite plant? I'm sorry if that sounds random but I am just curious.  
James, I hope you are keeping well. It is good to see that some people seem to have grown up even if it is just a little.   
The wedding is the day after tomorrow. I am so dreading this. My life is going to end I swear. With every single family member and friend of the family sees me in that horrible pink dress. I guess I sound a little self-absorbed. I must remember that this wedding is about Petunia and not me. Petunia. I am going insane.  
With love,  
Lily.


	6. Everyone will stress, not including the bride and groom

Dear Lily,  
To answer your question, I tripped him down the stairs because he threw me into the bathtub and locked me in the bathroom. I was drenched. Unfortunately, Mum is a great healer- I reckon' it comes along with being an Auror. She fixed Padfoot up in no time at all. Oh well. I've got it coming for me, I'm sure. When's the church service going to be held? And where?  
Love,  
James H, Potter

Dear James,  
The service is going to be held in Surrey. St. Michael's something or other. There is only one church in all of Surrey that I know of anyway. It's at midday anyway. Petunia wouldn't have it any other way.  
Oh and guess what! They changed the colours of the dress to lime green. Lime green doesn't look too bad on me as apposed to bright pink. So that makes the situation much easier. I am still dreading this though. I hate weddings. Everyone gets so stressed out and you have to do so much work. Unless, of course, you are the bride and groom. Then all you have to do is stress. So there is eighteen hours to go until this dreaded wedding. Maybe if I stand outside I'll be struck by lightning and I wouldn't have to go. Is it raining where you are?  
With love,  
Lily.

 

A/N Next Chapter shall be a really long chapter so prepare.

Please review. Reviews make us want to continue writing.


	7. Wedding Disaster

"God these bloody things are hot." Sirius muttered pulling at the collar of his suit," Lily had better be thankful."   
James glared at Sirius,  
"Really Sirius that goes uncalled for. You know you're going to enjoy pranking the hell out of Petunia."  
"I guess." Sirius admitted.  
"Remind me again why we're doing this boys? Purposely ruining a wedding, a day of bliss and happiness?" Remus said dryly.  
"To bring Lily bliss and happiness, Moony." James said patiently, "Alright marauders. Got your wands? Good. We're Apparating to St. Michael's church in Surrey. We're going to sneak in through the back door of the church to attend the service. And when that's done." His eyes gleamed with mischief, " The real fun begins."

*****************  
"Where's Sirius?" James frowned as he magically unlocked the side door to the church.  
"He said he needed to do something and he'll join us-"  
"Right about now. Hi guys." Sirius grinned, "C'mon let's get in before the people notice we're breaking in."

**************  
"Damn that was my toe Sirius!"  
"Ouch watch it Remus!"  
"Padfoot you're elbow is in the way!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Keep quiet guys!" James hissed as they crouched underneath the invisibility cloak, "The service is about to begin."   
Immediately the Marauders went silent watching the aisle as the organ music began. The bride's maids began coming down the aisle- but no sign of Lily.  
"Where is she?" James muttered and suddenly he felt himself losing his breath. She was beautiful. Her auburn hair was curled slightly, which fell onto her shoulders, her namesake tucked behind one ear, her green eyes glittering. The dress was a simple green thing; thin spaghetti with some glitter splashed on the front. Lily finally came to a stop in front of the altar and stood in her rightful place.  
"I couldn't let her walk down that aisle dressed in a rag James."  
He turned around to see Sirius smiling down at Lily. Sirius nodded to James, "Just now, when you guys were looking for me. The dress was awful. So I touched it up a bit."  
James smiled at Sirius,  
"You're the best mate. I'm sure Lil appreciates it."

******************

"C'mon. Let's get outside. The reception is there." James said scrambling to his feet.  
"Awfully decent of you Padfoot. Never knew you had it in you." Remus grinned, commenting on the dress.  
"Thanks. Prongs, watch your step. The wooden boards up here are old and can broken easily." Sirius warned.   
Finally they pushed open the door and stepped outside, the warm sunlight flooding them.  
"Finally." James muttered stretching his arms. Turning to the Marauders, "I'm going to go find Lily. Can you guys manage first then meet us later?"  
Sirius nodded,  
"Aye aye captain." He mock-saluted James.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Remus moaned as Sirius dragged him away, lost in the crowd, "Ruining a special day..."  
Snorting James wandered around trying to find Lily. Finally he stopped. Sitting on a garden swing sat the girl he'd had a crush on since he first laid eyes on her.   
"Hello Lily. Enjoyed the service?"

***********************  
"You wanted rescuing and so we're rescuing you." James said simply as he adjusted Lily's position.  
"We?" Lily repeated, "Are you saying you brought the Marauders with you?"  
James scoffed,  
"Of course. Say- is that your mother coming over there?"  
"James you better put me down." Lily said hurriedly.  
He shrugged,  
"Suit yourself." James gently placed her back on the ground and smiled as Mrs. Evans walked over to them.   
"Lily when did you change your dress? Petunia was fussing about it, I honestly thought she was lying but here you are! What happened to it and why aren't you wearing it?" Karen Evans asked approaching her daughter.  
Lily looked puzzled,  
"Er Mum I thought you changed the dress for me!"  
Mrs. Evans frowned,  
"I did no such thing Lily!"  
She sighed,  
"Mum does it really matter? I like this dress loads more anyways then what Petunia picked out for me."   
"Oh alright dear. The other one was slightly bad in taste I thought as well. I'll just tell your sister she must have been mistaken," She paused, only then noticing James, "Oh hello. Are you one of the Dursleys? I remember seeing your face before."  
James shook his head,  
"Oh no ma'am. I'm a- I'm a..." He turned to Lily, "What exactly am I Lily?"   
***********************

"Oh, um. Well James is a friend of mine from school mum, I've been writing to him over the summer. " Lily told her mother.  
"Oh yes you told me all about him." Lily's mother smiled at James. "Well you two carry on. I'll go and talk to Petty."  
Lily watched as her mother walked away towards where Petunia and her very large husband were accepting congratulations.  
"So, you talked about me to your mother?" James asked a smirk on his face.  
Lily blushed slightly. "Oh, shut it Potter. And if your meant to be rescuing me then how are you going to do that and where are Sirius and Remus?"   
"I told you before, it's a secret. You'll find out later. Right now we are meant to be leaving without anyone suspecting a thing. Come over here." He grabbed Lily by the hand and took her towards a group of trees away from the party.  
Lily felt a foreign feeling in her stomach. And she couldn't help but smile as James led her, looking around suspiciously for any body that was watching them. He stopped suddenly. His eyes trained on a man who had glanced their way. Lily giggled. "James what are you doing?"   
***************

There was a rustle in the bushes and suddenly an enormous black dog leapt out of it, barking madly and wagging its tail as it danced around James and Lily. She let out a small squeal and clutched at James's arm.  
"Its okay Lily. Its just Snuffles." He said patiently. Just then Remus appeared looking disgruntled, a few leaves in his hair,  
"Sorry about that guys. Si-er Snuffles here, I tried holding him back but once he saw you he just ran from me." Remus turned to Lily, "Hello Lil. How are you doing?"  
"Er...I'm doing...I'm doing good." She said smiling as she looked at the black dog, "Is this Snuffles?" She asked curiously.  
James snorted,  
"Yup. He was being annoying today. Running around us like hell."  
Snuffles barked and gave Lily a sloppy lick on the cheek. James tried to grab the dog,  
"Oi keep your tongue to yourself!" He ordered. Snuffles gave another delight bark and danced around Lily's ankles.  
She giggled,  
"Don't be so mean to the poor thing James. I think it's sweet." Lily decided.  
Remus chuckled,  
"It's sweet but this little guy here can annoy the hell out of you."  
Lily gave it a small kiss on the nose,  
"Oh I just love dogs." She sighed, not noticing James's rather jealous expression, "Although it was nice of you to bring him here, I think he needs to go James. Petunia will freak and make trouble for me."  
Looking relieved, James nodded,  
"Right. Remus can you-?"  
Moony stood up,  
"Yeah sure Prongs. C'mon Padfoot. See you in a bit guys." He waved as he dragged a rather resistant dog back through the bushes.  
James turned to Lily,  
"Now where was I?"  
Lily giggled,  
"Rescuing me."   
"Oh," James paused, "Right. Well I-"  
"HELLO my little Lily flower!" Sirius gave her kiss on the cheek as he swung her around before placing her gently on the ground again, "You're looking as lovely as ever!" He winked devilishly.   
Lily smiled,  
"Sirius. How nice to see you again. It's been a long time."  
"Oh it wasn't that long ago." Sirius said nonchalantly. James snorted,  
"Did you manage to do it?"  
Padfoot nodded,  
"Yeah. Timed it. Gonna come out right about..." He glanced at his silver watch, "Now." Sirius said happily. As if on cue shrieks and screams came from behind the church, as if chaos had taken place- and in fact, it had.  
James let out a laugh,  
"Excellent. C'mon Lil. Sirius! Let's take a look see." He grinned rushing off.  
"What happened? What did you do?" Lily cried, excited despite her self. Sirius winked roguishly at her,  
"Just ah-livened things up a bit."  
They finally reached the reception gathering in time and they froze. Lily gasped,  
"Oh Merlin Sirius!"   
There were birds pecking at the three tier wedding cake, ducks and geese waddling around, chickens clucking as they helped themselves to some food on the tables, there were cows wandering around, ducks quacking, horses neighing - in other words the place was completely turned up side down. On one side, Vernon Dursley was trying to fend off a cow while Petunia whimpered behind his back, her wedding gown spilled with wine.   
"Excellent Sirius!" James crowed, clapping Padfoot on the back, "Bloody brilliant that!"  
"Sirius..." Lily looked shocked, "Sirius...what about...they're muggles Sirius!"  
Padfoot waved a hand,  
"Babe, just watch the show while it lasts. I made auto memory charms and they'll forget everything once its done." He said lightly.  
A duckling waddled by, hiccupping,  
"Look it's drunk!" James laughed, hitting his knee, "Oh it went swimming in the champagne!"


	8. Aftermath

Dear James, Sirius and Remus,  
First off I would like to thank you for making my sister's wedding not so boring to attend. I am sure though, that I was the only one from my family and the Dursleys who did find it amusing. Thankfully, no one remembers except of course the lovely bride and groom.   
I think my sister suspects that I had something to do with it and she hasn't talked to me since. Which is a double bonus I must say. All those years where I told the four of you off for playing pranks on people. Well, I've forgiven you.   
I can't believe that you transfigured half the Dursley family into animals. I hate to admit it but you Sirius are a genius. Does that make up for all the times I have insulted you this month?  
I sent you some pictures. They aren't the moving quality. Because muggles don't have potions to make the image move. So they are still.   
I am curious to know if one of you boys were the one who altered my dress and if you are can I ask how you would know the charms to do that... I mean they are quite complex. I would like to know why boys like you would know those types of charms. That is if you did it. If not then never mind.  
Thanks again for a wonderful wedding.   
With love,  
Lily. 

 

Dearest Lily,  
I'm glad you enjoyed our little rescue mission! And it turned out to be grand success didn't it? The Marauders here are awfully proud of themselves, I dare say; I didn't play much of a role I have to admit, because I was too busy being enchanted by your beauty. I gave the job to Sirius and Remus instead. He had disappeared under my invisibility cloak and was rescuing all the farm animals- we have to thank McGonagall for teaching us those transfiguration lessons we used to hate! Anyways, I have Sirius next in line to write to you- this time, I checked that there was no pumpkin juice in his hands. One can never be too careful.

My dearest Lily flower, I forgive you. Excellent pictures- love the one of our beloved Petty! Between you and I, James has taken the one of you. We were fighting over it and I finally let him have it. I can always obtain more pictures of you from Hogwarts. I have a confession to make love. I was the one who altered your dress. I spotted you before the wedding service started and fixed it up a bit. After all, as I told James, I couldn't let you walk down that aisle in a rag. James probably hasn't told you this before (but since when have you actually had a decent conversation with the guy without it ending up with you guys pointing wands at each other?) but Mrs. Potter used to be woman's robes designer before she married James's father and she switched her career to being an Auror. She decided that saving helpless people's lives was more important then what the latest woman's fashion should be. James doesn't know but I kinda let her in on where we were going that day of the wedding and mentioned your dress. She showed me some tricks on how to make it look nicer. And what do you know-! You looked like a princess. Damn, I am good. I hope you liked the results love. We thought you looked good enough to eat! OW REMUS! That hurt!

Sirius you're freaking the girl out! God James would hex the hell out of you if he was in the room and saw what you wrote...geez...oh hey Lily. How are you doing? Enjoyed the show we put on for you? I was slightly hesitant to ruin such a happy occasion, even though as James and Sirius inform me, she's as bad as Snape and makes your life hell. I won't be surprised if she hates us for the rest of our lives- oh Sirius says it's a good thing. Oh well. Anyways, a message from Sirius and James and me: We'll see each other soon. And hopefully, the next time, it won't be because we're going to cause havoc and mischief. 

Your Friends,  
The Marauders  
James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin


	9. Cinderella

Dear James, Remus and Sirius.  
Hello everyone. My mother was telling me the other day that she thought you were charming James. Must have been when you 'saved' her from that goat that was trying to eat her dress. It did make me laugh for ages though I must say. She wants to know if she will be seeing you with me again soon. And if you wanted to come around for tea sometime. I told her it was up to you. So yeah.  
And to clear one thing up here. My beauty is not enchanting. Oh and when did you get an invisibility cloak? I always wondered how you managed to disappear it drove me insane wondering where you were half the time. As a prefect it was my job after all to keep you boys in line, as someone didn't feel the need to. And as for transfiguration... you're good at it. You should like the class at least. The way it always gives you a chance to show off your 'skills.' But anyway,  
Sirius, Thank you for the dress. It was lovely. Petunia apparently was fuming over it. It made me feel a lot like Cinderella. Oh she's a muggle fairy tale about this girl who is only allowed to wear rags and cleans the house because her wicked stepmother and stepsisters don't like her. Then there is this ball that everyone in the kingdom is invited to but the stepmother won't let her go and locks her up in the attic (which is her bedroom). But all her little friends, the mice and birds, help her to escape and her fairy god mother comes along and changes her rags into a beautiful ball gown. And a pumpkin into a coach and the mice into white horses and a coachman. And she is whisked away to the castle where the ball is being held. And she meets the prince and falls in love with him... and the prince falls in love with her. But then the clock strikes twelve and because there is an enchantment on the dress that only lets the girl where it until twelve (shoddy magic I reckon, even I can conjure things longer then that). And she runs away leaving a glass slipper. Which were the only things left for the girl.   
So the prince searches the kingdom for this girl whose foot fits the slipper. And he finds Cinderella and he takes her away from his wicked stepmother and sisters and they go and live in the castle. And live happily ever after.  
It was one of my most favourite bedtime stories as a child. My father would read it to me at night time before I went to bed.  
Remus, I feel a bit guilty too about making my sisters wedding a disaster even if everyone else remembers it to be a happy occasion. And you're right... my sister does hate the three of you almost more then she hates me. But yes, don't worry that is a good thing.  
As for seeing you all another time. I look forward to it even if I am dreading it a little.   
Hope you all are well.  
With love,  
Lily.

Dear Lily,  
I'll be sure to tell Sirius what you said. He's still sleeping right now, by the way. Look's like muscle man is tired out from his work out yesterday.   
I guess I've changed...a bit. But that's what's expected of us teenagers isn't it? Sooner or later we'll have to make that final step into adulthood and face the world finally. Of course- in Britain, we're already considered adults by the age of fifteen. You know Lily, the thing about us Marauders- I know you think we're just a bunch of kids who haven't grown up yet except for Remus. Sort of like that classic play Peter Pan. We don't want to grow up Lily. We never did. That was one thing we shared. So yes, I know we acted immature, I know we were rash. But Lily, you see if you don't live life to the fullest, sooner or later time will past you by. And...that moment in childhood will be gone.   
I'm not sure you know this Lily, but we are very protected and safe as long as we are residing at Hogwarts. But once we graduate, there's no wall to protect us from what horrors Voldemort will make us go through. You don't know it as well as I or Sirius does.   
Imagine having to leave every year to a place where you know you will be untouched by such evil, but at the same time knowing that you can't offer other people the same protection. That is how it feel's like to have Aurors for parents. And it's not a nice feeling.

Yes, I do suppose my invisibility cloak is far much more effective then your err wedding rings. After all, a cloak can save your life- while a wedding ring, although it represents much love and hope for a married couple, can bring you no protection. Except that warm feeling because you know you are loved.

Hmm...about tea. Yes, well I have to make a few preparations before I can come. How is the 28th for you? If it's all right with you, let me know so I can try and get Sirius out of the house or something so that he shan't annoy me. Maybe send him over to his cousin Andromeda. Goodness, who knows what he might do if he's left at home with only Remus for company.   
All right Lily. I'm going to go to my bathroom now and grab a bucket of water to throw on Sirius. He needs to be wakened up for lunch. And this is probably the most effective way of waking him up- even though I know he'll kill me after. Damn and he just HAS to sleep on my bed. Take care Lily and keep smiling. You're good at that.  
Sincerely,  
James H. Potter


	10. Invited for Tea

Dear James,  
Wow, a whole letter without Sirius and Remus. Amazing. Sorry Sirius I am not going to get you the address of the sexy brunette. I don't think she deserves that. I mean that as an insult to in case you hadn't picked up on that. Just kidding with ya.  
James, I will admit that I believe you have changed a lot. Which is why I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you wrote to me at the beginning of these holidays and also why I wrote back instead sending you a howler or just ignoring you. So seeing you again would not be as torturous as I made it out to be. I was joking, something I was sure you were familiar with. Obviously not.  
Speaking of your cloak, my family has some similar traditions. I was given the wedding rings of my great-great-great grandparents. They go back ages. I don't know if they will ever be put to use though. I suppose it depends on whether or not some one wants to marry me. And I suppose that the invisibility cloak is more handy then the wedding rings, am I right?  
Petunia has gone on her honeymoon now. She left a few days ago. Life is so peaceful now without her nasty comments. My parents took me out to the movies last night. I don't remember the name of the movie that we saw. It'll probably come to me after I have finished this letter and sent it off. Oh, well.  
My mother tells me to come over for tea next week sometime. Just give us your reply as to when you are free. Knowing my mother she'll make a big deal out of it and cook for days before.   
Say hello to your friends for me. And take care.  
Lots of love,   
Lily

Dear Lily,  
Excellent. So I'll see you on the 28th. Wonderful really.  
Merlin, suddenly I'm all so tongue-tied...I haven't a clue what to write about! Hmm...Sirius is suggesting that I write to you about what we had for dinner last night...roast beef I think...but he's an idiot. I can't believe I listen to him half the time.   
Remus has gone home...to visit his mother. She's feeling sickly again, poor thing. I really feel sorry for the old chap. He is after all, one of my dearest friends. And I'm sure you think so too Lily.   
Hmm...oh Hagrid wrote to me. Are you surprised? ...Or you might not be. I know you're pretty close with him, just as I am. He must have mentioned me a few times. He passes on his hellos to you and also says that one of the female unicorns in the heard at Hogwarts is pregnant. He reckons you'll like that.   
Ah...Mum is calling.   
Better go see what the fuss is about.  
Take care Lily and stay safe.  
Your friend,  
James H. Potter


	11. Tea with a Lily

"Do I look alright Padfoot?"  
"You look like a bloody idiot if that's what you mean Prongs." Sirius replied, as popped a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean in his mouth. James threw him an annoyed look while Remus chuckled,  
"Leave him be James," He said calmly, "He's probably just jealous that Lily asked you to tea and he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
The three marauders were sitting in James's large bedroom, as he got ready to go to Lily's house.  
Sirius snorted as he pushed some of his black hair from his eyes, and leaned back against the pillows of James's bed,  
"As if," He scoffed, "I can have any girl I want in Hogwarts and you know it. Including Evans."  
James rolled his eyes as he observed himself in the mirror again.  
"...You know you can't have Lily, Padfoot...she thinks you're just as egoistical as James, if not more..."  
"- you're wrong Moony boy, she likes us now...well, she's always liked you but yeah. Was it true that you two snogged in fourth year..."  
"Hah. Ha. Hah. Very amusing Sirius-"  
James ignored the conversation going on between Remus and Sirius as he straightened the collar of his shirt. He was wearing a plain light blue shirt and a black pants.  
"Guys this time, be serious. How do I look?"  
"You look good James," Remus remarked, "Don't you agree Sirius? Sirius?"  
Padfoot had climbed off the bed and started towards James who hurriedly moved away,  
"Oh no you don't. What are you doing Sirius?"  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Prongs," He said patiently, "I'm just fixing your shirt...there!"  
Sirius had unfastened one of the buttons on his shirt.  
James glanced down,  
"Er..."  
"It makes you look more dashing," He said simply as he climbed back on the bed, "Like moi."  
Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes once more, James grabbed his wand from his bedside and pocketed it. He turned to Remus and Sirius,  
"I think I'm ready to go."  
Remus smiled,  
"Good luck Prongs. Have a fun time." He said gently.  
"Wait," Sirius interrupted, "Have you got everything?"  
James frowned as he looked at himself up and down,  
"Yes."  
"No you haven't." Sirius scoffed, "Where are your flowers?"  
"My er-"  
With a sigh, Padfoot waved his wand and conjured a bouquet of lilies, tied together with a white ribbon,  
"There. You can give Lily her namesake." He said simply as he gave his wand a little flick, making the bouquet float into James's hands,  
"Thanks Padfoot." James said finally, surprised. Sirius waved his hand,  
"Don't mention it mate," He said lazily, "Now don't you think you should be going...?"  
James swore slightly,  
"Oh yeah. What's the time?"  
"Three twenty-two Prongs." Remus replied.  
"Alright then. I'll be off. Wish me luck!"  
"Bye Prongs!" They both called out as James disappeared with a crack. There was a pause before Sirius spoke,  
"D*mn I am good."  
Remus pushed him,  
"Don't be too sure," He warned, "There's still time for things to go wrong."  
Sirius smirked and faked a gasp,  
"Have more faith in James, Moony!"  
Remus grinned,  
"I'm sure everything will go fine. As long as he doesn't do anything idiotic."  
"That I didn't think of." Sirius admitted, "There's a 80-20 chance-"  
"Now look who doesn't have faith in his best mate." Remus teased.  
Sirius scowled,  
"Ah shut up Remus."  
Suddenly they heard a loud crack, signaling that someone had just Apparated into the Potter Mansion. The two Marauders froze,  
"Mrs. Potter." They both said at the same time.  
"I thought she wasn't coming until 6?" Hissed Remus.  
"Maybe I made a tiny mistake..."  
"Boys! Ohh boys!"  
Remus hit him on the side of the head,  
"Idiot!"  
"Ouch, that hurt! Don't worry, don't worry ah...erm...ah I have things under control..." Sirius said hurriedly as he rubbed his head.  
"You better! James really didn't want her to know-"  
"Only because she would tease him to no end!" Sirius retorted, "We'll just have to ah keep her occupied."  
"Yes, yes, yes that's a good idea. Come on!"  
Quickly, the two teenage boys scrambled to their feet and flew out of the door to greet Mrs. Potter.  
The things they did for friendship.

Lily checked her appearance once more in the hallway mirror. She smoothed her hair, and she straightened her skirt.  
"Lily, for crying out loud!" Her mother said walking in to see Lily at the mirror for the fifth time in ten minutes. "You look fine, I honestly would of thought you liked this boy," Mrs. Evans smirked; she chuckled as Lily leapt away from the mirror. "What time is he coming dear?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
Lily shrugged,  
"I don't know. He said he would turn up late afternoon." She looked at her watch. "Which is now, I guess," she said glancing out the window.  
Lily heard a knock at the front door. She jumped. "Quick!" she hissed. "He's here!" Lily once more smoothed her hair and straightened her skirt before opening the front door to see James Potter on her doorstep with a bouquet of pink and white lilies in his hand.  
James was blushing hard. Lily was standing in front of him looking beautiful and radiant in a lime green top and black skirt. He thrust the flowers forward. "Hey Lily, I brought you some... err... flowers," he stumbled over his words.  
"Thank you James," Lily smiled softly and a slight tinge stained her cheeks. "Why don't you come on in? What would you like to drink?"  
James followed her into the kitchen, "A Butterbeer would be fine."  
Lily blushed again, "Oh well we don't have Butterbeer's, see they're a wizard drink and well we're just muggles."  
James was shocked. "They are?" he said. He was clearly amazed.  
Lily giggled,  
"That's why they can always warm you up on a cold day," She explained, shutting the refrigerator door with her hip and walking to the kitchen counter to get a mug, "It's the magic in them."  
"Er thanks." James said sheepishly, accepting the mug from Lily and taking a sip. A puzzled expression filled his face, "Erm...Lily..." He began looking quizzical, "What is this?"  
She smiled,  
"It's ginger beer or ginger ale." Lily told him, "It's a common muggle drink. Do you like it?"  
James grinned,  
"Yeah, almost as good as Butterbeer." He proclaimed.  
Lily laughed,  
"Nothing can beat Butterbeer." She agreed, "C'mon. Let's go into the parlor. Mum set up tea there."  
James followed Lily through a hall, looking around with a bemused expression on his face.  
"Mum, this is James." He heard Lily say. Immediately, he snapped out of his little reverie and gave Mrs. Evans a charming, but sincere smile,  
"Thank you for having me over Mrs. Evans. Awfully nice of you." He said honestly, shaking the pretty, older woman's hand. Now he knew where Lily got her beauty.  
"Please James, call me Aurelie." She said graciously, "And it's our pleasure to have you over."  
James took a seat on one of the white couches in the parlor and accepted the cup of hot tea Mrs. Evans gave him,  
"Your house is lovely Aurelie."  
Mrs. Evans laughed warmly,  
"How sweet of you James. Please, help yourself to a biscuit." She motioned towards the lavish spread of pastries and biscuits on the coffee table in front of them, "So tell me about yourself James. Your parents are wizards, from what Lily tells me."  
James chewed on a scone,  
"Yes, they are."  
"What do they do?"  
Lily looked down at her cups of tea, so that her hair covered most of her face. Was her mother going to interrogate James all afternoon?  
"They work as Aurors ma'am-"  
"-sort of like police Mother," Lily interrupted, "Except ah...more upper class. They're an elite group, Aurors."  
Mrs. Evans smiled,  
"How fascinating," She remarked, "Lily dear, you're studying to be one aren't you?"  
Lily blushed as James's curious hazel eyes turned to her,  
"If I'm good enough and pass the exams." She murmured, suddenly fascinated with her shoes.  
"You never told me that Lily."  
She looked up to see James smiling, "You'd pass of course. You do great in your studies. And I've been at the receiving end of your Stinging Hex to know you can fight."  
Mrs. Evans frowned,  
"Lily, have you been fighting with James?"  
"Oh no ma'am," He said hastily before Lily could speak, "She does it in good cheer."  
Lily was surprised at how quickly James covered for her. He was...decent. Perhaps this visit wouldn't be too bad after all...

Somewhere else...  
"Thank you for helping me boys. I appreciate it."  
Sirius flashed Mrs. Potter a charming smile,  
"Not at all."  
"We enjoy helping you Mrs. Potter." Remus added.  
She laughed and ruffled the two teenager's hair,  
"You two are so sweet. Remus, why don't you go inform Elsa to start dinner?"  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Remus ran off into the large Potter mansion to find Elsa, one of Mrs. Potter's personal elves that worked in the kitchens.  
"Sirius?"  
"Yeah?" He asked, watching the sun set slowly over the manicured lawns of the Potter mansion. James was late...he promised he would be back an hour ago...  
"Will you tell me the truth if I ask you?" Mrs. Potter was calm and composed as she watched him from her garden chair on the patio.  
"Depends ma'am." Sirius replied, looking slightly puzzled. What was going on?  
"Where is James?"  
He froze before composing himself,  
"Why he's around at Peter's, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said smoothly, "I told you that already."  
"I know that Sirius," She said calmly, "But you weren't telling me the truth. Where is my son?"  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking about-"  
"Oh please Sirius. You're a pathetic liar."  
"Only with you Mrs. Potter."  
She raised her eyebrows,  
"Sirius. Where is my son? I'm asking you nicely now, you don't want me to force it out of you."  
Sirius glanced nervously at the wand sticking out of Mrs. Potter's navy robes, which covered a peach skirt and neat white blouse. After calculating it in his mind quickly, Sirius sighed,  
"Oh very well. But James is going to kill me." He said gloomily.  
Mrs. Potter smirked,  
"Knew you would come around. So where exactly is my son?" She said pleasantly.  
Sirius's face suddenly split into a grin as he leaned against a stone pillar,  
"Well...this is how it goes you see Mrs. Potter. Jamesie is over at this girl's house..." 


	12. Tea with Lily, Pt 2

After two hours had passed of talking and drinking, eating and more talking. James said checked his watch and nearly swore, though he caught himself in time. He was late, really, really, really, really late. He was due to back a whole hour ago. That was when his mother had been due back.  
"I'm really sorry Lily, Aurelie. But I have to go home. I'm a bit late you see."  
Lily stood up and James nodded his head at Lily's mother. "It was awfully nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you as well, James."  
James and Lily made their way down the hallway to the front door where James had come in. "How late are you?" Lily asked.  
James checked his watch and feigned unconcern. "Not too late," he lied. "It should be fine."  
Lily nodded. "Well, okay then. Stay out of trouble."  
James grinned at this. "Yes, ma'am," He said with a cheeky grin. He ducked his head and gave Lily a small peck on her cheek. Then he felt his face turn bright red. "Thank you for a nice afternoon. I'll invite you over my house sometime if you would like to come. You can hang out with me and Sirius and Remus if you want."  
Lily nodded. "Sure." James smiled and made his way down the front path and out of sight behind a tree where Lily guessed he Apparated back to his house.

James quickly pulled on a t-shirt over his head and threw his shirt under his bed. He quickly ran downstairs.  
"Mum!" He exclaimed hugging her, "It's grand to see you...you're a...a bit early aren't you?" James frowned slightly glancing at the clock sitting on the mantle.  
She smiled at him,  
"It's a Friday dear. They let me off at three."  
James stiffened slightly,  
"Er...is that so?"  
"Yes. How was it at Peter's?"  
"It was grand, really grand." James lied, "Yeah, had loads of fun."  
"Why didn't you invite Sirius and Remus to come along?" Mrs. Potter asked with her eyebrows raised.  
"Er...well they didn't want to come." James said hesitantly.  
Mrs. Potter sighed, shaking her head,  
"James Henry Potter. You're a marvelous liar. But you're just not good enough." She said amused.  
"What on earth are you-"  
"Sirius confessed everything." She said simply.  
"Er hehe sorry mate." Sirius said looking sheepish.  
James flushed,  
"So you know?"  
"I know."  
"Everything?"  
"Everything."  
"Where I was, who I was with?"  
"Everything James."  
He sank into an armchair while his mother watched him, her light blue eyes twinkling,  
"Am I really that bad of a liar?" James said finally.  
"It was pretty obvious. You were grinning like anything when you walked in here."  
Remus, Sirius and Mrs. Potter began to laugh. They could no longer hold it in. James relaxed and began to tell them everything that had happened that day at Lily's. 

-THE END-

Sirius: Wait! WAIT! It's not over guys! Watch James mess up BIG TIME in the upcoming chapter: MAYHEM AT THE POTTERS!  
Lily is invited to visit James and things...just go wrong.  
Remus: And who's fault would that be?  
Sirius: Certainly not mine!  
Remus: Yeah...I believe you Padfoot  
Sirius:...I'll just be going now.... 


	13. Mayhem at the Potters

James slid the casserole onto the rack and shut the oven door as he turned to Sirius,  
"Hey Sirius, can you do me a favor?"  
"Yeah sure." He looked up, "What's up?"  
"I just made the tuna casserole and right now I've just put it to bake," He gestured towards the oven, "After half an hour, can you take it out for me? I want to go and get ready for Lily."  
Sirius waved a hand as he flipped through a Quidditch magazine, "Yeah yeah, 'course mate. You go- you go and er...do your thing." He said lightly, as he tilted his chair back on two legs.  
James adjusted his glasses as he clapped Sirius on the back,  
"Thanks. Don't forget! Thirty minutes!" He called as he turned to run out of the kitchen.  
"Uh huh, got it Prongs." Sirius muttered, lost in his Quidditch article.  
"Hey Padfoot," Remus poked his head into the kitchen, his brown hair tousled slightly, "What are you doing? Where's James?"  
"James?" Sirius repeated absent-mindedly as he turned the page, "Oh he's...he's getting dressed."  
Remus frowned slightly but didn't comment,  
"Oh okay then. Listen, I've finished straightening out the living room in front there. We're eating outside on the patio though. Anyways, don't go into the living room. I don't want you messing it up."  
Sirius waved a hand,  
"Whatever Moony."  
Remus scowled,  
"I'm serious Padfoot! DON'T go into the living room. And also, I'm going to go fetch your cousin Andromeda-"  
Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes,  
"Alright already, I promise I won't go into the living room. Now can I please continue reading?"  
Remus frowned and gave a large sigh before going away.  
"Finally." Sirius muttered under his breath, turning the page 

Lily was frantic. She couldn't find her legwarmers. They were new and she had become quite fond of them. She was hoping to wear them to lunch but she couldn't find them anywhere!  
"Mum?" She yelled down the stairs. There was no answer. Rolling her eyes she quickly made her way down the stairs to look for her mother. Entering the kitchen she saw Petunia.  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
Petunia scowled at her, the wedding incident still fresh in her mind. "This happens to be the home of my parents you know?" she said. "My mother has gone out, to get some groceries. She said she would be back in five minutes."  
Lily rolled her eyes at Petunia. "She's my mother too you know?"  
Petunia just sniffed at her.

"Padfoot!"  
Sirius woke up with a jerk and looked up blurrily,  
"Wuzzgoing on?" He asked sleepily.  
"Sirius, I told you to watch the casserole!" James shouted running into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and dripping water all over the place, "I told you to do just ONE simple thing and you just HAVE to mess it up!"  
Immediately Sirius jumped to his feet,  
"Oh damn the casserole!" He exclaimed rushing to help James.  
"Yes the damn casserole! But it's a bit too late now you idiot!" He snapped.  
"No it isn't James, don't worry. Everything will be-YOOOWWWW!" Sirius began to jump around the kitchen blowing on his left hand.  
"Oh Padfoot!" James cried exasperatedly, as he quickly rushed to attend to the burned-to crisp tuna casserole while Sirius hopped around in the background clutching his hand, "Look what you've done!" The towel around James's waist slipped slightly before he hurriedly yanked it up.  
"To hell with what I've done, LOOK AT MY POOR HAND!" Sirius wailed.  
"What's going on here?" A shocked voice came from behind them. Remus stepped into the kitchen with a skeptical Andromeda Black following close behind, dressed in deep purple robes, "James- Sirius what have you done?" Remus asked incredulously stopping.  
James pointed an accusatory finger at Sirius.  
"Padfoot fell asleep when I told him to watch my casserole! Now it's ruined!"  
"It's not my fault I fell asleep," Sirius retorted, sucking on his thumb, "Who was the love-struck fool that kept me awake last night going on and on and on about his beloved Lily?"  
"Guys-"Remus interrupted.  
"HOW COULD YOU FALL ASLEEP SIRIUS! YOU COULD HAVE BURNED DOWN THE MANSION-"  
"Guys-"  
"DON'T YOU GO BLAMING ME PRONGS, I TELL YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT-"  
"ACCIDENT MY AS-"  
"QUIET!" Andromeda shouted. The two boys immediately fell silent, "I don't care WHOSE fault this is, I don't care why Sirius fell asleep but whatever it is Lily Evans is coming in one hour and you aren't ready!"  
Sirius and James looked down at their feet guiltily.  
"Now we've got to get everything in order before she gets here. Understood?" Andromeda said coldly, "James you should go up and continue getting ready before that towel around you falls. I'll go whip up something with magic. Remus, go and clean the kitchen up. Sirius- just stay out of trouble!" 

Lily's mother walked in ten minutes later to see a bickering Petunia and Lily in the kitchen.  
"You ruined my wedding!" Petunia was screeching.  
"Yeah well you ruined my life!" Lily retorted. Her green eyes flashing maliciously. Her hair was still wet from her shower.  
Mrs. Evans set the paper bags down on the floor. "Enough you two! Lily, go and dry your hair, Petunia, help me with these groceries. And for God's sake would you two just stop bickering with each other!"  
Lily scowled at Petunia who turned her back on Lily. Lily turned to run up the stairs. Her legwarmers long forgotten.

Sirius threw himself on a sofa in the living room, his hands folded and his grey eyes brooding. He could hear noises in the kitchen as his cousin Andromeda cooked and Remus cleaned up the kitchen.  
"The nerve of them!" He muttered, "Throwing me out as if I was some kind of dog! Hah! It wasn't my fault I fell asleep. It's not as if I created a crime." Sirius grumbled. There was a long silence before he got to his feet, "Now where did I put that magazine?" He mumbled to himself as he started looking under couch, throwing pillows and cushions in the air as he hunted around.  
Not long after...  
"PADFOOT!"  
Sirius jumped a mile and winced as he hit his head on the coffee table as he crawled out from under there, rubbing his head,  
"You yelled?" He asked grimacing.  
Remus pointed an accusing finger at him,  
"I specifically told you NOT to go into the living room!" He cried exasperated.  
Sirius frowned racking his brains,  
"You did?" He said lamely.  
"SIRIUS!"  
"Alright, alright you did," He said hastily putting up his hands, "But yeah I was just looking for my magazine and-"  
Remus growled,  
"You messed it up Sirius!" He cried, "Look! LOOK!"  
Sirius gazed around and gave another wince- it looked like a hurricane had hit the room,  
"I didn't mean to Remus-"  
Moony frowned,  
"There's only place to put you where you won't wreck the place apart." He said finally.  
Sirius gulped as Remus approached him with his wand raised. 

Lily had finished drying her hair, applying some lipstick and was about ready when she remembered she still hadn't found her leg warmers. She checked under her bed again. No sign of them there.  
Once again she raced down stairs but this time there was no sign of Petunia in the kitchen, just her mother making herself a sandwich.  
"Hey mum? Have you seen my new legwarmers?" she asked her.  
"Yes dear, they're in the wash. You should always wash your clothes after you've bought them sweetie."  
Lily grunted her reply and skidded into the laundry. Diving through the laundry basket she finally found a pair of pink leg warmers.  
"Finally," she said. And then she nearly kicked herself. All that time, and she could of just summoned them. Why on earth was she a witch? 

James whistled happily as he slid down the banister of the staircase and landed gently on his feet. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He poked his head into the large kitchen where the aroma of shepherd's pie and baked fish greeted him,  
"Smells great Andy," He remarked, sniffing the air, "Better then what I was cooking anyways."  
Andromeda smiled smugly as she started to toss a salad,  
"Yes well, I guess a man's place isn't in the kitchen is it now?"  
"Ahh...I object Andromeda." Remus said, pretending to frown as he emerged into the room, carrying a large silver platter that he placed on one of the spotless kitchen counters.  
She laughed,  
"Alright Lupin. Apart from you, a man's place isn't in the kitchen." Andromeda teased.  
Remus grinned, taking a seat at the table,  
"You look good James." He commented.  
Andromeda gave a supportive smile,  
"You look pretty good James," She laughed, "Pity I have a boyfriend."  
He grinned,  
"Thanks for the compliment Andy." James paused, wrinkling his brow, "Er...where's Sirius?"  
"Oh Sirius?" Remus said casually, "He's...somewhere."  
"Safe." She added.  
James raised his eyebrow,  
"What do you mean?"  
Remus and Andromeda exchanged glances.

"YOU WHAT?"  
Andromeda rolled her eyes, following in James's wake,  
"It was the only place where he wouldn't mess things up!"  
The white door of the bathroom creaked open and all three of them looked in. Sirius was resting his head against the bathtub, staring up at the ceiling as multi colored bubbles poured out of his wand and filling the air. Every time one of the bubbles landed on him, that part of his body would change to the same color as the bubble. Right now, Sirius was sporting one blue eyebrow, a green nose and orange ears.  
There was a long pause before James raised his eyebrow,  
"What the hell?"  
Sirius looked up to see the three of them in the door,  
"Oh hey guys," He said cheerfully. Apparently he was no longer mad at Remus, "Come on in if you want. Just watch out for the bubbles." He warned.  
Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh as she marched in the bathroom and yanked Sirius to his feet, and brushing him down,  
"Are you mad Sirius?" She exclaimed as she smoothened down his black hair that fell elegantly into his eyes, "Bubbles! Like a five-year-old!"  
"Rather a five year old then an old hag like you!" He retorted, pushing his cousins hands from him.  
Andromeda made an angry noise as she took Sirius's wand from him and gave it a flick so that the bubbles disappeared from the room. With another irritated wave, she made Sirius look normal once more,  
"How Aunt Mira put up with you through all these years is beyond me honestly..."  
Sirius scowled at the mention of his mother, Mirabelle,  
"You still consider them family?" He asked scathingly, "After all they've put you through, you still-"  
"I don't want any lectures from you young man!" She said sharply.  
Sirius snorted,  
"Wait until they find out about that Ted," He warned, "You'll be blasted off the family just like me."  
Andromeda flushed pink and opened her mouth to answer before the sound of the doorbell chimed.  
"Lily's here." They all said together.  
After a small paused they all scrambled to their feet to get to the door.  
"Let me!"  
"No James! You stay up here and make an ah- entrance-"  
"I can do it! Lil loves me to pieces! I'll answer it-"

Lily stood at the front door. She heard a few muffled voices from within but couldn't understand who was speaking or what was being said.  
Lily ran a hand, delicately through her hair, and smoothed her skirt. This was starting to become a habit whenever she was to meet Potter, Lily thought.  
The door flew open and Andromeda stood in the doorway, her long ebony hair slightly mussed but her black eyes twinkling.  
Lily beamed. "Andy, how are you?"  
The two girls hugged before Andromeda stepped aside to allow her entry. Andromeda had been Head Girl when Lily had become a prefect in her fifth year.  
Her eyes scanned over the room. It was huge. Lily knew that James lived in a mansion, but she was awed at what the luxurious room had to offer. Lily looked up. James appeared at the top of the stairs, his jet-black hair messy as usual.  
Lily felt her stomach do a slight flip-flop. And she gave a weak grin.  
James grinned as he jogged down the last few steps.  
"Heya Lily!" He said giving her a brief hug and stepping away, "Apparate here OK?"  
Lily was surprised at the sudden embrace but accepted it anyways,  
"Erm...yeah. Yeah, I Apparated here okay." She said.  
There was running footsteps; a loud crashing sound and Lily heard swearing from the second landing. Finally Sirius entered the room, smoothing down the front of his black shirt, his ebony hair falling elegantly into his grey eyes. At the sight of Lily he jogged the last few steps,  
"Lily! How are you?" He grinned kissing her on the cheek.  
Lily laughed and pushed the tall teenager away from her,  
"Sirius please. I'm doing great thanks," She looked around, "Where's Remus?"  
Just as she said that, Remus came into the room, completely drenched and coughing. Andromeda quickly pulled out her wand and hurried to Remus. Lily and James turned to Sirius with their eyebrows raised.  
Sirius shrugged,  
"What? I just pushed Remus into the bathtub." He said defensively.  
There was a long pause before Lily shook her head,  
"I'm surprised how Mrs. Potter lets Sirius into your house James." 

"- and so Andy here saves the day with her cooking and cleaning. She's marvelous, honestly she is." James said earnestly.  
"James please." Andromeda chided, although she smiled softly.  
"Hey, are you alright Lil?"  
"Huh? What?" She looked up surprised.  
James frowned,  
"I asked if you were alright."  
Lily nodded, waving a hand through her silky auburn hair,  
"Yeah, yeah o'course." She said dismissively.  
James smiled,  
"Great."  
Personally, Lily was getting slightly tired of hearing about how great Andromeda was and everything. Sweet Andy, good Andy, hell why didn't he just snog Andy since she was so fabulous???  
"Sirius stop playing with that fork." Andromeda's sharp voice cut in through her thoughts.  
"Oh Andy you're such a spoilsport." Sirius pouted.  
"I'm serious Black. You'll poke someone's eye out!"  
"Ah correction Mrs. Tonks. I'm Sirius Black, the one and only."  
James groaned,  
"That is so old Padfoot."  
Sirius grinned cheekily,  
"Yeah but it annoys the hell out of everyone so why not."  
"Boys," Andromeda cut in, "Why don't you clean up for a change. It'll do you some good."  
James and Sirius began to protest profusely, but Andy shook her head, "Off you go." She said firmly. The two boys got to their feet sighing as they reluctantly followed Remus who had levitated the dirty plates and dishes and was making his way back inside the house.  
Lily shifted slightly in her seat; suddenly she felt uncomfortable with the older Slytherin girl there. Usually, she would have been able to chat amiably with the old Head Girl...but...ever since James...  
"James was being an idiot going on about me like that."  
Lily looked up startled to see Andromeda smiling at her looking amused all the same, "Yeah, I know." She said before Lily could say anything else, "It's normal for you to be jealous if the man you like talks about another girl."  
Lily spluttered,  
"I don't-I mean-James and me- I don't LIKE James." She finally managed.  
Andromeda laughed,  
"Come off it Evans."  
"I'm serious. I don't like James." She insisted although she blushing.  
"If you don't like him then why on earth are you turning pink?" Andromeda raised her fine eyebrows. When Lily didn't answer, she continued, "I'm proud of you Lily."  
"What?" She said after a long pause. What was Andy going on about?  
Andromeda smiled,  
"I'm proud of you for giving James a chance. I watched you while I was at Hogwarts, oh how you used to bicker so. I swear, McGonagall almost killed me that one time when she found out that you, James, Sirius and Snape were dueling and I was doing my rounds."  
Lily blushed as she remembered that incident in her third year. Andromeda had been a Prefect.  
"They were being gits." She mumbled looking at her hands, "They are gits." Lily winced mentally at telling such a lie. She knew it wasn't true. And so did the nineteen-year-old sitting in front of her.  
Andromeda shook her head,  
"They've changed Lily. Well," She corrected herself, "James has. Sirius will probably always be a immature, idiotic...idiot."  
Lily sat in thoughtful silence, hesitating on how she should word what she was thinking to Andromeda,  
"Andy?"  
"Yes Lily?"  
"Andy...I admit James is very...well...I mean...he's..."  
"Grown up?" Andromeda prompted.  
"More then ever," Lily agreed, "Of course he does play the fool at times-"  
"But he knows how to balance it out now?"  
"Yeah." Lily admitted.  
"You really like him don't you Evans? Don't lie now."  
"Oh Andy..." Lily ran a hand through her hair looking slightly flustered, "Andy...well...yes I truly think Potter has finally won me over."  
Andromeda's face broke into a smile,  
"I never thought the day would come." She leaned back in her chair and surveyed Lily, "So what are you going to do?"  
"Do about what?"  
"Do about Potter." She said exasperatedly.  
Lily blushed and looked down at her hands,  
"I don't know...I've been horrid to him...he might not have me." She mumbled.  
"What about..."  
Lily looked up at Andromeda's suggestion.  
"What you and James...be friends...first." Andy offered, "I can tell you're still...unsure...be friends and then...well...and then we'll see."  
Lily thought about it for a while before she smiled,  
"I'd like that."  
"You'd like what?"  
The two girls jumped and looked up to see James and Remus entering the veranda. James was at ease while Remus had the look of worry on his face.  
"Oh James..." Andromeda hid a smile, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Er where's that daft cousin of mine?"  
"Oh Sirius?" James asked casually, "Just putting away the dishes-"  
He had barely finished his words when there was a deafening crash and the shattering of glass filled the air along with a male's cursing in the background.  
There was a long silence before Andromeda got to her feet, grimacing.  
"Remus, you had better fetch that book in the Library. The Charms one. And perhaps some healing books as well."  
"O'course Andy." He said sighing as hurried inside again.  
Andromeda turned to James,  
"You better floo your Mum, Potter."  
James winced,  
"Merlin...well if you say so."  
"She'll probably be in the Aurors office." Andromeda called after him as he disappeared inside the mansion to contact Mrs. Potter through the fire.  
"You good at charms Evans?"  
Lily nodded,  
"Pretty good."  
"What about Defense? Dark Arts? Hexes and curses in particular?" Andromeda asked.  
"Pretty okay."  
"Good," The older girl said grimly as she began to roll up her sleeves, "Because I'm going to need your help murdering Black."

Lily smiled as James led her out past the steely gates of the Potter mansion and to a little clearing where the Apparating Protection devices ended. The sky was streaked with a fiery orange glow, as the sun began to set.  
She took a deep breath, "I've had a really good time today James," Lily paused, "And...well...I just wanted to thank you for inviting me over...and for writing to me over the summer. I really...I really appreciated it."  
James smiled,  
"It was nothing." He said offhandedly, "As Sirius would say 'Anything for our Lily'."  
She laughed,  
"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius." Lily mused, shaking her head, "Idiot. But really, thank you."  
James's hazel eyes twinkled,  
"Friends?" He asked offering his hand to her.  
Lily paused thinking before taking it,  
"Definitely." She smiled.  
A grin spread over James's handsome features as they shook on it before Lily added as an after thought,  
"But this doesn't mean I shan't tick you off in school Potter." She smirked.  
"Didn't think you would." James replied amused.  
Lily laughed and without thinking, she threw her arms around James and gave him a warm embrace. When they finally pulled apart, she blushed,  
"See you next week Potter." before giving a slightly wave of her fingers and Dispparating off with a 'pop'.  
James watched the place where Lily had stood, just seconds before and a grin spread on his face, as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
It had truly been a wonderful day...and perhaps...just perhaps...there was hope for the both of them...

Up a tree, not too faraway from James...  
"Pay up Sirius. That's nine galleons."  
"Damn it."  
"Serves you right for not having so much faith in James."  
"Ah shut up Remus."  
"Quit bickering you two. Sirius you owe me ten."  
"Ten?! Why the hell do I owe you ten Andy??"  
"You couldn't last a day without having any faith in Potter. Now pay up."  
"I hate you."  
"Right back at you love."

THE END

A/N

Well guys, that's it for now. There may be a sequel... there may not be. There will be discussion between my writing partner and myself about it. 

I'd like to thank you all for your patience and reviews. They are what keep us writing.  
A big hand to my partner Hadhirah. Claps

Ok. Goodbye for now. This is officially the end of The Letters of Summer. 


End file.
